Kids?
by Msvampireprincess29
Summary: What happens when the girls get pregnant and the boys leave for seven years before they can tell them? When the boys finally come back to townsville seven years later. What's the first thing they wonder? Who are these eight super powered children running around all over the city? And why do their beautiful mothers look so familiar? Focus on all couples including OCs
1. Pregnant? Oh no!

_**A new story for one of my precious reviewers. You know who you are ;) I hope you like it! 3 I own the plot and OCs so no taking with my permission.**_

* * *

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

I was sitting on my sister Blossom's bed. I bit my lip my other three sister were pregnant with the rowdy ruff boys' kids. Long story short their our boy friends and well... I don't really have to explain what happened because we all know the process of getting pregnant. Anyway, I'm the only one who doesn't know whether or not I'm pregnant and I'm kind of hoping for not.

I have to wait another whole minute to know if I'm pregnant or not and the clock couldn't be going any slower. "Oh god... How am I going to tell Brick...?" Blossom whispered as she held her stomach biting her lip. "I still can't believe Brick and you actually fucked. I thought you were suppose to be the good girl Blossy." I said playfully trying to lighten the air. One because I hated seeing my sisters stressed and upset. Two because being stressed and upset was not good for the light bundles of joy growing in their stomachs.

Star giggled softly smiling a bit. "I've got to admit that surprised me too." Star whispered as Blossom blushed and looked out the window. "It just happened ok? I couldn't control it. It was happening to fast." Blossom whispered as I rolled my eyes. "Just admit it Blossom you got horny and Brick is was there and hot. Now your pregnant simple as that." I said with a shrug as Blossom frowned.

"That's easy for you to say, but what if Brick leaves me because of this?!" Blossom asked as her breathing became shallow. "He would never leave you because your pregnant Blossom. Brick loves you too much. He would stay and help you take care of it. No doubt." Bubbles said sweetly making Blossom smile. "Thank Bubbles. I needed to hear that." Blossom sighed calming down.

I smiled as I looked back at the clock. One minute as passed. I took a deep breath then slowly looked at the pregnancy test in my hand. My eyes widen as I took in the two pink lines that meant life was growing inside of me at this very moment. "Oh shit! How the fuck am I going to tell Butch?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I jumped off the bed.

"Looks like I'm not the only one freaking out about telling the boys." Blossom giggled softly as I glared at her. "I'm so serious Blossom. Butch isn't like Shadow, Boomer, or Brick. He'll seriously leave me as soon as he finds out." I said as I started to freak. "What do you mean?" Star asked curiously as I looked at her.

"He's not obsessed with me like Shadow is obsessed with you Star. He's not totally whipped like Bubbles has Boomer. He's also not as loving, caring, and thoughtful to me as Brick is to Blossom. I mean seriously if you tell them. They'll want to be here for you guys and your babies but if I tell Butch. He'll leave me for sure. He's a bad boy. He doesn't care enough to look after me and a baby." I said seriously as the girls all frowned.

"I don't believe that." Star said shaking her head. "Me either." Blossom agreed "Not for a second." Bubbles added in agreement causing me to look at all of them. "Then what do you think he'll do?" I asked curiously waiting for my sisters to tell me what their thinking since they obviously know my boyfriend better than I do.

"I know he'd stay if you told him." Star said as Bubbles nodded. "Yeah he would totally stay. I can tell just by the way he acts around you." Bubbles agreed with a smile "Me too." Blossom added with a smile. "Butch is so much softer and sweeter around you and you know it Butterfly. He loves you with all of his heart and there's no way he would leave. Especially in your time of need." Star said sweetly making me blush.

"Well you guys may be right but still doesn't answer my question. How the hell am I suppose to tell him I'm pregnant?!" I asked as I started pacing around the room. "You really think we can answer that?" Star asked raising an eyebrow as I looked at her. "Seriously I mean if Blossom doesn't know what to do. What makes you think Star and I have any ideas?" Bubbles asked curiously as I sighed.

"Your right... But we can't just not tell them! Eventually we'll start showing!" I yelled before any of the girls could respond. We heard a knock on the window. We all turned our heads towards it to see Brick, Boomer, Shadow, and Butch floating outside in front of it. "Oh shit... What do we do?" I whispered as I slowly looked from the window to Blossom.

Blossom slowly stood up and walked toward the window. "We act totally calm and natural like nothing is going on and just don't say anything about being pregnant until we can figure out how to tell them." Blossom whispered as she slowly opened the window. "Hey Brick." Blossom said happily as Brick kissed her. She stepped out of the way so the boys could come in.

They each came in and kissed us. I kissed Butch happily. Being in his arms relaxed me. "Hey BC. Can we spend the night here with you girls? I just missed you too much." Butch whispered making me blush and shiver. "Sure Butch. You can stay in my room." I whispered as Butch smirked. "I wouldn't want to sleep anywhere else." Butch whispered as he started to kiss my neck.

Soon Butch and I left the room and fell asleep in my bed. Sadly though when I woke up Butch wasn't there anymore. I figured he had to do something so he left early and I would see him later on that day. Little did I know I would never see Butch again. At least not for seven years.

* * *

**_First chappie done! ^_^ What do you think? Like? Hate? Review and tell me what you think people! :D  
_**

**_Love  
Msvampireprincess29_**


	2. Back and Realization

_**Two chappie! Enjoy! ^_^ I own the plot and OCs so no taking unless I say you can! :P**_

* * *

**Shadow's P.O.V**

I can't believe it's been seven years since I've seen her. Star... The love of my life... I still wish I could have stayed with her but Him threatened all of us. He would have killed the other girls but he told me he would keep Star and rape her then force to give birth to his child. I couldn't bare thought of that happening to my Star. So I left with the boys. It took us seven years to get rid of Him.

My brothers and I are now 23 years old. We're just now returning to townsville and what's the first thing on our minds? To find the loves of our lives. Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, and Star. "I bet Buttercup looks even hotter than she did when I left." Butch said with a smirk as I rolled my eyes. "Yeah Bubbles gets more and more beautiful with age so I bet she's gorgeous." Boomer said with a smile.

"Hey what's that?" I asked curiously as I looked up into the sky. "Yeah..." Brick whispered as he looked up too. Butch and Boomer also looked up. I saw a little girl with dark black-blonde the same shade as mine laughing and sticking her tongue out at machine being controlled by Mojo. The thing that caught my eye the most is the fact that she was flying. "Catch me if you can silly monkey!" She laughed as Mojo swung at her.

"Stop making fun of me!" Mojo yelled as she easily dodged him. "Yo Adam wanna tag team him?" She asked playfully as a boy with black-blonde hair that was the same shade of Star's hair suddenly appeared. "Sure Alice. It would be my pleasure to play with my favorite sister." Adam said playfully as she rolled her eyes. "I'm your only sister." Alice said rolling her eyes.

"So what!" Alice sang as Adam started playing his guitar. Sound waves that were coming off of the kids was the same type of sound waves that I thought only Star and I could create. They were coming from each kid and smashing Mojo's robot on either side. "I'm still a rock star. I got my rock moves! And I don't need you!" Alice sang beautifully as she and her brother sent Mojo's robot flying into the sky.

"Woah! That was awesome!" Alice yelled as she high-fived her brother Adam. "Your telling me!" Adam yelled with a smile. "Let's go home and tell mom! She'll be mega impressed!" Alice yelled with a smile before blasting off leaving behind a dark yellow light as the only sign she was ever there. "Hey wait up! Let's tell her together!" Adam yelled leaving a bright yellow light behind him.

"What the hell? How? I'm going to follow them." I said as I flew off after them. It only took a few seconds for me to hear my brothers right behind me. "We're coming too. Who's children could those be? I mean we're the only ones with powers. Other than the girls and powerpunks." Butch said as he flew next to me.

"That's it! Their probably Sassy's kids but who did she get to sleep with her that actually has super powers? And how do her kids sound so amazing yet she sounds like a cat's nails on a chalk board." I said seriously as my brothers laughed. We soon landed in front of a house we had never seen before. It was more like a mansion and a bunch of different colors. From pink to blue to green to yellow.

I walked up and rang the door bell. Soon a little girl with long blonde hair and dark ocean blue eyes like Boomer's opened the door. She looked us over before turning her head away. "Mom! There's a bunch of strangers at the door!" She yelled as she walked away. "Strangers? Here I come." A sweet yet mature voice said as the little girl smiled and turned towards us again.

"Are you here to steal our moms hearts because if you are, your out of luck their still love with our fathers. Who will come back one day. Mommy says so." the little girl said happily causing me to frown. What type of guy would leave a woman especially after getting her pregnant? That's just low! Soon a woman with long blonde hair in two long pig tails on each side of her head.

She had sky blue eyes and a sweet smile on her. She was wearing a blue sundress that ended at her knees with blue wedges to match. For some reason she looked slightly familiar for some reason. "Hello. May I help you gentlemen?" She asked sweetly as her eyes locked on Boomer. Her face twisted in confusion as if she was trying to remember who he was.

"Um... Were just wondering if your children have super powers?" Brick asked as the woman finally looked away from Boomer. "My kids? Bailey and Brandon... Well of course they do. Their always saving the town from little things you know. Then I handle the big things. You must be new to town. Welcome my names Bubbles but you can call me Bubs." Bubbles said sweetly as Boomer's eyes widen.

"Your names Bubbles?!" Boomer yelled in shock making Bubbles jump a bit as she swooped the little girl I assumed was Bailey into her arms. "Yes... My names is Bubbles... Why do you ask?" Bubbles asked nervously as Boomer bit his lip. "Did you know someone named Boomer?" Boomer asked hopefully as Bubbles face lite up.

"Boomer. Yes he was my first and only true love. He left one day and I never saw him again. It's been seven years since that day. I really do miss him and my heart still belongs to him." Bubbles said blushing making everyone gasp and Boomer's eyes widen. "So you um... Adopted this kid?" Boomer asked curiously pointing towards the little girl named Bailey in her arms.

"Oh no. No. I know I look awfully young to have children. Bailey and Brandon are my own blood though. After nine hours of horrible labor but it was worth it for my little angels." Bubbles whispered happily as she kissed Bailey's cheek making her giggle. "I just wish their father was there for me while I was giving birth to them." Bubbles whispered sadly

"Who's their father?" I asked since Boomer looked in shock. "Oh why Boomer of course. He left me before I could even tell him I was pregnant." Bubbles said shyly as Boomer's eyes widen. He stood there like a statue for a few seconds then passed out and fell on the ground while the rest of us just stood there staring wide eyed at Bubbles.

* * *

_**Now Boomer knows that he has kids and Bubbles was prego! But Bubbles still has no idea who Boomer really is! :O Will the other boys soon realize that they have kids too? :O Or are they in for a rude awakening when they meet Blossom, Buttercup, and Star? :) Review and I shall update so you can find out! ;)**_


	3. The Clever Puff

_**Three chappie! Enjoy! ^_^ I own the plot and OCs so no taking unless I say you can! :P**_

* * *

**Brick's P.O.V**

Bubbles helped us carry Boomer inside and put him on the couch. She looked really concerned. We decided on not to tell her Boomer's name and who he was. That was all up to Boomer but right now the thing I really wanted to know was where Blossom was... Bubbles has to know right. Besides this place is huge. She can't really live here by herself...

"Hey um Bubbles?" I asked pretending not to know her name. Bubbles smiled at me "Yes? What is it that you need um..." Bubbles said tilting her head. Crap she wants my name. I can't tell her or she'll figure out who Boomer really is along with Butch and Shadow. "Micheal. You can call me Micheal." I said with a nervous smile.

"Oh what a nice name. What can I help you with Micheal?" Bubbles asked curiously as I smiled "Um... I heard that their are other people... I mean other than you and your kids who protect this town. You wouldn't happen to know the other people would you?" I asked curiously as Bubbles smiled and her eyes lit up.

"Of course! I know them! Their my sisters! Gosh you really are new to town aren't you? Well Star is out right now and Buttercup is napping. She gets really cranky when I wake her up so you can't meet them but Blossom's just in the other room. So you can meet her. Come on follow me." Bubbles said sweetly walking out the living room with Bailey still in her arms.

I followed her looking around the house has we went. "Blossom?! Where are you?!" Bubbles asked as she walked into the living room. Suddenly a woman taller than Bubbles but still shorter than me with bright orange hair held up in a widespread bun with short bangs that covered her forehead and pink eyes walked into the room.

Her body was curvy but a bit plump just the way I like my girls built. Her chest was average while her butt was a bit above average. She looked curiously from me to Bubbles while raising her eyebrows. "What's up Bubbles? Who is this?" She asked curiously as I stared at her. I can't believe how beautiful Blossom looks. I mean she was beautiful when I last saw her but now she's... indescribable!

"This Michael and his brothers. Their new town. We're curious about us being superheroes. So I decided to let them in and talk to them about us. Oh and one of them is passed out on the couch. I'm gonna go check on him. For some reason he's kind of cute to me and reminds me of Boomer but that's besides the point. Anyway, Michael wanted to see you." Bubbles said pointing towards me and walking out of the room.

Bubbles is still an airhead so somethings haven't changed. I looked at Blossom who's face was harden slightly in thought as she looked me up and down. 'Oh shit..' I thought to myself. Blossom probably still smart as a whip. If she keeps looking at me like that. She's sure to found out who I am and then Bubbles will know why my brother reminds her so much of Boomer. Because he is Boomer!

Something needs to distract her. Come on! Come on! Come on Brick! Think! How do you distract Blossom so she doesn't figure out who you really are?! Then suddenly a little girl flew into the room knocking right into Blossom head and causing her to lose her balance. I was going to catch her but she caught herself almost as soon as she lost her balance.

"Sorry mom!" The little girl gasped as a little boy flew into the room and smacked her head. "Your 'it'!" He yelled as Blossom frowned her face turning red with anger. This kids... Then look... Strangely similar to Blossom and me... But who cares?! Their distracting her! "Kids! What I have told you about flying in the house?!" Blossom yelled as both of the kids quickly landed on the ground.

"Pssh! What?! Flying in the house? Who's flying in the house?" Boy asked looking around innocently as Blossom's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Sorry mom. We were playing tag when Brad chased me into the house. I forgot that I wasn't supposed to be flying." The little girl said as Blossom pulled her into a hug.

"Awe. Brittany, that's okay. I know you didn't mean any harm but we have guests. So you need to behave. You too Brad! Just imagine if you would have hit Michael or one of his brothers. You would have sent them flying through the wall. Maybe even kill them. You have to be more careful." Blossom scolded them as they lowered their heads.

"Um Blossom...?" I asked as I looked between her and the children. "Yes?" Blossom asked as she turned towards me. I looked into her pink eyes then back down at the kids. "Are these your children?" I asked curiously as Blossom blushed and smiled "Oh yes! Where are my manners? These are my children Brad and Brittany." Blossom said with a smile.

"Yeah. We're twins if you couldn't already tell." Brad said with a smirk. "We're seven years old and mom's whole world. So there's no more room in her life Mister." Brittany said seriously. "Brittany." Blossom said in a slight scolding tone. "Alright we're not her whole world. There is more but only for Dad. Once he comes back." Brittany said happily.

"Your father? Where is he out working?" I asked curiously while swallowing the lump in my throat. The thought that Blossom was now with another man made me so mad I could barely stand but I kept myself calm. "Oh well no actually. Their father is Brick. The leader of the rowdyruff boys. Have you ever heard of him?" Blossom asked curiously

My eyes widen at this new information. This were my kids. Blossom and my kids. That means when I left she was... Why didn't she say anything?! I have so many questions now and can barely breathing. The room is starting to spin too but I remain calm at all times. "Once or Twice yeah." I managed to chock out as Blossom smiled sadly.

"Yeah well... He suddenly disappeared while I was pregnant with Brad and Brittany. I haven't seen him since. I'm sure though... That I'll see him again. He'll get the surprise of his life to see you little guys though I'm sure." Blossom said hugging and kissing Brad and Brittany who giggled. "You know... You actually remind me of Brick a lot. Like you could be his long lost clone or something." Blossom whispered as that same expression entered her face.

"Really?! How strange!" I laughed loudly and nervously when suddenly I heard a door slam. It drew Blossom attention away from me lucky as I let out a sigh of relief. This going to be hard. I'm gonna have to come clean eventually because if I don't she'll hate me for sure...

* * *

_**Done! I know, I know. It's short. It's this. It's that. But I'm trying my best DX I'll update as soon as I can! :) Bye bye! Oh and don't forget to REVIEW!  
**_


End file.
